


love me right

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, but like the end of sex, talking after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Boris wraps himself around him, committing the way Valery feels under him. Blanketing him with his body as if to say to the world, this is mine and you cannot take it.





	love me right

Boris trails his lips down the back of Valery's neck, chasing the taste of sweat on his skin.

He can feel Valery tightening around his oversensitive cock, muscles spasming as he whimpers into the pillow, coming in helpless little twitches of his hips forward into the mattress. He inhales deep, a shuddering desperate sucking in of air into his lungs.

Boris wraps himself around him, committing the way Valery feels under him. Blanketing him with his body as if to say to the world, this is mine and you cannot take it. 

There isn't much to do when he's just waiting for Valery to come back to him from beyond the pleasured haze. He curls his thumb to flesh, drawing aimless circles to the curve of his hip. Boris takes his time, counting each and every rib under his touch, holding on to the way thundering heartbeat calm and shape their way under his hand. 

He can be patient, he reminds himself repeatedly, even if it feels like his heart is about to climb out of his skin from the effort to hold himself still. Yielding to the hunger in him to consume, he drags his kisses over the galaxy of freckles that mark pale skin. Boris aches for more; to bury himself deeper, further into Valery until they were one and the same person with no beginning and no end to make them distinct from the other.

Eventually he softens enough to pull out of Valery, and he does so with careful grace. "Sorry," He murmurs, kissing a shoulder in apology when he hears the choked off whimper. 

A shaking hand shoots out to grab at the covers, and Boris slides his over Valery's in tender censure. "Don't hide yourself from me."

"I'm not much to look at," Valery huffs. But he acquiesces all the same, turning onto his back, settling himself in Boris' embrace.

They really should shower, or at least air the room out before sleep can take them. Distantly, he can hear that devil cat yowling in the kitchen, and thinks Valery is lucky that Boris adores him so, that he would put up with a demon cat who has never warmed up to him.

"You're beautiful," Boris tells Valery. The eyes looking back at him carry a spark of disbelief, a trace of fond exhausted exasperation. Boris kisses the willing lips before his, holding him by the nape. "You are, Valera."

The corner of Valery's lips tick upwards in reluctant amusement; as if he is indulging Boris in some fleeting fancy that he cannot see nor grasp the reason of. It's fine, he thinks, I'll have a lifetime to show him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
